Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{3}{4}-5\dfrac{9}{16} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {5} - {\dfrac{9}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {5} + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {\dfrac{9}{16}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=11 + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {\dfrac{9}{16}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 11+\dfrac{12}{16}-\dfrac{9}{16}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 11+\dfrac{3}{16}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 11\dfrac{3}{16}$